


Día 2: Decoraciones

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Hal Jordan Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentioned Green Lantern Corps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Drabble con temática navideña para actividad del grupo Edén Slash DC.Pareja: HalBarry
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 dias de Navidad en Eden





	Día 2: Decoraciones

–¿Ángel o estrella? –Barry sostenía las dos opciones frente a Hal, que estaba acostado en el sillón, concentrado, revisando su celular.

–No sé. ¿Estrella? –respondió el castaño de manera distraída, sin apartar su vista de la pantalla del dispositivo.

–Es que la estrella es más tradicional pero los ángeles se ven más bonitos –argumentó el rubio con un gesto indeciso.

Barry siguió hablando, pero Hal dejó de prestarle atención. Era la décima vez que le consultaba sobre qué ponerle al árbol de Navidad. ¿Esferas o colgantes? ¿Listones o encaje? ¿Con o sin luces? Francamente, estaba harto. Sabía que su novio amaba esa festividad, pero ciertamente, se ponía un poco neurótico tratando de que todo fuera perfecto.

–¿Estás escuchándome? –se quejó el rubio, levantando la voz y sacando de golpe a Hal de sus pensamientos.

–Sí, Barry, pero en realidad, yo no soy el más indicado para ayudarte con eso –se encogió de hombros–. Yo soy judío, así que técnicamente, no debería celebrar la Navidad.

Solo después de haber visto la expresión en el rostro del rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. De seguro, si le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago, le hubiera dolido menos.

–¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón –respondió Barry, evidentemente molesto–. No tiene sentido decorar la casa, ni celebrar una fiesta en la que tú no crees –empezó a guardar nuevamente lo adornos en las cajas y luego caminó furioso por el departamento. Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Hal, siguiéndolo con preocupación.

–A la tienda –respondió sin mirarlo.

–¿Cuánto vas a tardar? –se puso frente a él y lo miró con ojitos lastimeros.

–No sé –respondió de manera fría y siguió hasta la puerta.

–¿Estás molesto?

–¿Tú que crees? –azotó la puerta al salir.

El aviador soltó un largo suspiro.

–Eres un idiota, Hal –se regañó el mismo por su comportamiento.

Debía hacer algo para que Barry lo perdonara. No podría soportar en su consciencia el peso de haberle arruinado a su pareja su festividad favorita. Así que, antes de que tuviera tiempo para arrepentirse, se acercó a las cajas y empezó a sacar los adornos y decoraciones. Jamás lo había hecho él solo, pero valía la pena intentarlo para ver la sonrisa de Barry.

El rubio estuvo un par de horas andando por el centro; ver las decoraciones de las tiendas y los parques lo ponía de buen humor. Cuando se hubo relajado, se dio cuenta de que no podía obligar a Hal a tener el mismo entusiasmo que él por la Navidad. Con este pensamiento, decidió volver para arreglar las cosas con el castaño.

Al entrar al departamento se sorprendió de ver el árbol lleno de decoraciones, las botas colgadas en la chimenea y las paredes cubiertas de adornos y guirnaldas. Caminó por todo el lugar, embelesado por la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos. Entonces, decidió buscar a Hal y lo encontró dormido en el sofá.

–Hal –lo llamó y lo movió ligeramente para despertarlo–. Ya estoy en casa –el mencionado sonrió al verlo y se sentó para desperezarse.

–Bienvenido, Bear –dijo, sonriendo levemente.

–¿Tú hiciste todo esto? –señaló los adornos de la casa con asombro.

–No hay nada que yo no haría por ti –le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

–¡Eso es tan lindo! –Una sonrisa cálida se asomó en los labios de Barry –Pero, te conozco; ¿a quién le pagaste para que decorara este lugar? –preguntó, mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad.

–¿Por qué desconfías de mí? –el aludido puso su mano en su pecho, con fingida indignación.

–Ya te lo dije, te conozco, Hal Jordan –lo miró sonriendo con astucia–. Así que, confiesa ahora o atente a las consecuencias.

El castaño se sintió acorralado. Barry podría ser alguien muy calmado, pero ciertamente, daba miedo cuando estaba enojado.

–¡Está bien! –se rindió finalmente–. Wally y Bart lo hicieron a súper velocidad. Y antes de que digas nada, tuve que pagarles con comida y no sabes lo costoso que sale eso.

Hal pensó que Barry le gritaría o al menos lo regañaría, pero en vez de eso, el rubio se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

–Gracias por el esfuerzo –dijo separándose un poco del castaño–. Me alegra ver que sí te importa.

–Lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz –una expresión traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Hal–. Además, te guardamos la mejor parte.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la mesa, tomó el adorno de un ángel de cabellos rubios y se lo entregó a Barry.

–Lo único que falta es que pongas esto en la punta del árbol –lo miró con ternura–. Yo soy como ese árbol, necesito a un ángel como tú para estar completo.

Barry volvió a besar a Hal, enternecido por sus dulces palabras. Su novio no era de los que se emocionan con las decoraciones, pero definitivamente entendía cuál era el verdadero significado de la navidad.


End file.
